1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to computing systems. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to computing systems which comprise operating systems.
2. Information
A processing platform typically comprises a central processing unit (CPU) which executes an operating system to control the use of resources for executing processing tasks. A processing platform typically initiates the execution of an operating system from machine-readable instructions maintained in a storage device in response to a reset event or a boot process. In response to a reset or boot event, the machine-readable instructions may be loaded to a system memory from a non-volatile storage device and then executed by the CPU from the system memory to xe2x80x9claunchxe2x80x9d the operating system.
For any particular processing platform, more than one operating system vendor may develop of an operating system for the processing platform. An operating system may be developed to be hosted on any one of multiple processing platforms and a processing platform may be developed to host any one of multiple operating systems. Additionally, any particular operating system vendor may provide multiple versions of the same operating system. Depending on a particular processing and particular operating system, such an operating system may fail to launch on the processing platform in response to a reset event or boot process.